Outcasts
by Zdenko Masque
Summary: Journal entries from three or more people at a time, explaining their life. I'll go into the real story after.
1. Chapter 1

**Outcasts**

** Entry 1**

**~Johnny~**

Dear Die-ary,

I think I just figured it out.

I finally realized what I am.

Die-ary, I am an Outcast.

Shunned by society, hated by all.

Not that I give a damn.

**~Dib~**

_Jan. 5, 2011_

My dad gave me this journal for me to rant about my "feelings." I guess he thinks I'm a girl again… Ah well, I have you, so I ought to use you. Should I name you? Or would that be weird? Hmm… I don't think I'm going to name you.

Anyway, I know it now. I know my place in this world. I, am an Outcast.

Not that I care.

**~Zim~**

"Computer, open my video log."

_Yes, Zim._

"Zim's video log. Earth date: January fifth, two thousand eleven.

Video log, I noticed something today about the Dib-worm.

What did ZIM notice, you ask?

I, the amazing ZIM, noticed that today whilst he was being made fun of at Skool, the Dib-stink just ignored it, then with that annoying grin of his, he said he was an "Outcast" and walked away.

Could… Could I be an Outcast as well?"


	2. Entry 2

**Outcasts**

** Entry 2**

**~Johnny~**

Dear Die-ary,

My first day as an Outcast…

I want to say nothing happened, but I'd be lying.

I was walking down the street, not talking, not looking, just minding my own thoughts.

And yet still some asshole cussed me out for "being the freak that's breathing his air."

Will people never learn?

**~Dib~**

Jan. 7, 2011

We got a new girl at Skool today. Her name is Nav. She seems rather shy, which I find suspicious. Maybe I should talk to her… But until I decide, I'm going to make sure she's not an alien.

**~Zim~**

"Zim's video journal. Earth date January seventh, two-thousand eleven. I have decided that I _am _an Outcast, and am planning to use this to my own will. How will ZIM carry out this AMAZING plan? That is to be decided. Until then I shall just keep an eye out on the Dib-Stink. Invader Zim, signing off."

**~Nav~**

Day seven, year fourteen of being an Outcast. I wonder if there are more people like me? As usual per this time of year, my parents decided to move. I had to go to a new Skool, make new friends… I have a stalker already, some red-haired kid named Keef. Who names their kid Keef? Also, I met a boy named Dib. He was friendly, but the glances he gave me were awfully weird… I might want to keep watch on him for now.

_~Nav_


	3. Entry 3

**Outcasts**

**Entry 3**

**~Johnny~**

Dear Die-ary,

That's right, I'm just sittin', relaxin', eating cheese fish out of a golden bucket. I can do that sometimes, ya know?

_March 14, 9: 53 P.M._

Still just sitting eating cheese fish. Been at it for about two days now. Sometimes life's just about the little, unspectacular things.

And if any random observer, hungry for horrors, should be disappointed by this, then it puts a smile on my face, and a smile on the cheese fishes faces.

_March 14, 10:21 P.M._

Finished eating cheese fish finally. And guess what I found at the bottom of the bucket? A HUMAN HEAD! SHOCK TWIST ENDING FUCKERS! (A/N: I thought you could all use a good laugh.)

_Nny closed his die-ary and looked at the head staring back at him from the bottom of the bucket. He frowned, as it dawned on him that it was past Valentines Day**. Ah well**. He thought**. I don't know the meaning of the word 'love' anyway.**_

**_~Dib~_ **

As per usual, my so called "insanity" was the talk of the skool. Naturally, everyone ignored me. But Nav did talk to me today. Maybe I should re-think my suspicions of her being an alien. Maybe...

_Dib sighed and put down his pencil. So Nav talked to him. Doesn't mean she liked him. He decided to see who was online the Swollen Eyeball Network. **Agent Pandora's Box. Hm, I dunno who that is. **He sighed and logged off. **Guess no one DOES like me. I'm just a worthless outcast...**_

**_~Nav~_**

I haven't been at this skool very long, but I like someone already. Heh, for some odd reason he's convinced I'm an alien. Man, was he disappointed when he threw water on me and I punched him in the face instead of burning like he had planned. Oh well, someday I'll make him understand.

~Nav

_Nav put up her journal, looked at her computer screen, and frowned. Agent Mothman had sighned off. She was wanting to talk to him. She sighed and logged off as well. Agent Pandora's Box was going to retire to her bed and read, hoping that maybe someday soon, the outcast she was would convince the other outcast of his worth._


	4. Entry 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**~Johnny~**

Dear Die-ary,

This being an outcast shit is hard.

I'm trying so hard to act like I don't notice the comments people are making, but really? Toothpick?

That just fucking blew my top...

Sigh...

~Jhonny

**~Dib~**

March 28, 2011

I told a joke to Nav today. I loved her laugh. I think I blushed... She also watched me as I drew a picture of Bigfoot. I think she likes me... I also watched Nav at lunch today. She was writing in a little book. And talking to herself. I think she was trying to write a poem. I heard her rhyming words. Zim also seemed very interested by this fact. He went and spoke to her, but she just dumped her milk on his head and continued writing. I laughed. Still, I wonder what her poem is about?

**~Zim~**

"Zim's video log. March the twenty-eighth, Earth year two-thousand and eleven. Today went very well, as most days go. Except for that new girl. ZIM was only trying to offer his services to help her write, (as well as hoping to get "closer" to the Nav-human), and she poured her milk over my SUPERIOR Irken head! OH, how it BURNED! Aw well. In class today, the teaching unit, Miss Bitters, taught us about human anatomy. ZIM was very confused, but the human heart intrests me. As it is the main organ of a human's body, I might be able to use this against the Dib-worm. But that is another matter. For I, the amazing ZIM! Want to learn more about the human emotions. I will study more tomorrow. Invader Zim, signing off."

**~Nav~**

_I think your name and my heart skips a beat._

_I see your face and shuffle my feet._

_when you talk to me, I swear I'm flying._

_But when you've gone, I feel like dying._

_I can't explain just how I feel,_

_All I know is these feelings are real._

_I know you feel the same way, too,_

_I see how you blush when I smile at you._

_I feel funny when you talk to me. And I'm quite sure that you agree._

_I love to watch the things you do,_

_The smile I wear is because of you._

Should I tell Dib how I really feel? Or does he already know? I think I might tell him... I can't keep it hidden anymore.

_~Nav_

_**A/N: I just want it known that I wrote that poem. If you would like to use it for something, please, ask me of give me the credit for it. Thanks.**_


	5. Entry 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**~Johnny~**

Dear Die-ary,

So, you all remember the man who called me a toothpick?

Yeah... Well, I just wanted to say he gave enough blood for three whole coats on the wall.

Isn't that great?

~Johnny

**~Dib~**

March 29, 2011

Don't you just hate it when nothing really goes as planned? That happened to me today. In class for our science project on human anatomy, Miss Bitters assigned us partners. Naturally, no one wanted to be my partner, but I was pared up with Old Kid. I was hoping I would be pared with Nav, but as my luck would have it, that didn't happen. She was with Zim, and I think Zim liked it... I hope this doesn't interfere with my plans to ask her a serious question...

**~Zim~**

"Zim's video log. March the twenty-ninth, Earth year two thousand and eleven. Today in class Miss Bitters assigned us partners for the atanomy lesson. I was pared up with the Nav-human. The lesson was to have our partners find where the organs would be, then mark it on our clothes. She literally had her hands all over me."

"The scary part was, he either didn't mind and/or like it."

"Shut up computer, don't you know when you're being ignored? As ZIM was saying, the look on the Dib-worm's face was priceless."

**~Nav~**

I can't believe I had to do that! And Zim was just watching me this distant look. I think he actually liked the fact I had to touch him. Ugh. I hope he doesn't like me... I would hate to break his heart by telling him I like someone else...

**_A/N: You know, I never truely appreciated the power of black-mail until it was used on me. Oh well, now this is finished and I can start the next chapter! Squeal with glee!_**


	6. Entry 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**~Johnny~**

Dear Die-ary,

Sometimes I like to fill people with seeds before I bury them.

I just saw another news segment about all the mystery cabbage in the park.

Now... Where did I bury those carrot people again?

~Nny (A/N: This came form Nny's twitter. You'll probably see these when I've nothing else to write.)

**~Dib~**

March 29, 2011

Getting ready for skool. I decided to write this morning, because the Swollen Eyeball Network is giving me another chance to prove Zim's an alien this afternoon. I hope it goes well.

**~Zim~**

_"Navvy, Zim has a surprise for you." _

_"Go away Zim, can't you see I'm trying to read a-" Zim pulled out a book titled "Alice in Wonderland." Nav's eyes grew wide. _

_"Zim! Where did you get that?"_

_"Zim used a teleporter to find it for you."_

_"Oh. Thanks, Zim." Nav reched for it, but Zim pulled it out of her reach._

_"Zim wants more than just a __**thanks, **__Nav-human. Zim has been studying you (A/N: Stalker), and find you exceptionally interesting, and-"_

_Nav grabbed his collar and kissed him, then snatched the book and threw the other over her shoulder. _

_"I'm glad me thank you kiss finally shut you up."_

_Zim was blank for a moment, then leaned against the wall Nav was sitting on. "Actually, Zim wasn't going to ask for that, but I would __**gladly **__fetch you a hundred books in return for these "Thank you kisses."_

**~Nav~**

Oh my God... I kissed Zim! I can't believe I kissed Zim! I hope Dib didn't see! Oh my God! If Dib saw that, it'd ruin everything! ...Wait. Everytime I saw him today he had this excited look. Surely he didn't see that. So I need to stop worrying. I'm confident he didn't see. But I hope Zim didn't take that wrong. I don't like him like that... Crap...

_~Nav_


	7. Entry 7

_**~Outcasts~**_

_**~Johnny**_

Dear die-ary,

Life sucks and so do lemons.

Fuck the world.

_**~Dib**_

What do you do if you like someone, but you're terrified to talk to them for fear that they don't feel the same way? I feel that way right now. Tomorrow at skool will be the day I confess my love to Nav.

_**~Zim**_

"Zim's log. Today, as most days go, was relatively good. Zim thinks tomorrow will be a better day for tomorrow is when Zim shall confess his love to the Nav-human.

_**~Nav**_

I don't really know what to think anymore. I just hope tomorrow I can talk to Dib.

~Nav


End file.
